


Compromising Position

by Aris Merquoni (ArisTGD)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisTGD/pseuds/Aris%20Merquoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has just noticed something about Harry Sullivan, and he isn't going to take embarrassment for an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromising Position

"Harry," the Doctor said, stepping through the doorway, "I've just had a thought." He paused, considered the tableaux before him, and frowned. "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?"

He knew he was barging into the Brigadier's office; he had followed Harry here, after all. Well, after getting distracted. With a few things. And he'd expected the Brigadier to be here--and here he was, leaning against his desk, glaring daggers in his direction. Which was slightly unpleasant. After a moment, the Brigadier shook his head slowly and cradled his head in his hands. "Good God," he muttered, "I know I locked that door."

"Sonic screwdriver," the Doctor said absently. "As I was saying, Harry, I've just had a thought--"

"_Doctor,_" Harry sputtered, turning slightly in his kneeling position so he was halfway facing the Doctor, "_Please._ Don't you have--can't you just _go?_"

The Doctor frowned, taking in their respective positions again, and the state of the Brigadier's trousers, and--"Oh!" he said.

"'Oh', he says," Harry muttered.

The Doctor gently toed the door closed behind him. "Anyway, the thought I just had--"

"Doctor, are you certain this is the best time for this conversation?" the Brigadier said, something in his voice indicating that he thought he was being patient, which he obviously wasn't.

"Well, that's just it, you see?" the Doctor said, then grinned at the simplicity of it all. "What I meant to say was I just realized that Harry has been trying to have sex with _me._"

Harry clapped both hands over his face and made a strangled keening noise.

"Only I hadn't noticed until just now," the Doctor continued explaining, in case he wasn't being clear.

The Brigadier raised an eyebrow. "Being oblivious, as always."

"Yes," the Doctor agreed, then thought about that comment again and frowned. "Well, I do have the entirety of time and space to contemplate!"

"Of course," the Brigadier agreed dryly.

"Did you come here just to mortify me?" Harry muttered from the floor.

The Doctor blinked at that. "I came here to say yes."

There was a long pause, and then Harry looked up. "Pardon?"

"I wanted to say yes, I think it's a splendid idea. Certainly one of the best you've had since I've known you." He grinned, and Harry finally smiled weakly.

The Brigadier cleared his throat. "This is still my office," he pointed out. "And Dr. Sullivan and I do still have some unfinished business."

The Doctor thought about that for a moment, tilted his head and took in the state of the Brigadier's uniform. "So you do," he agreed, then shrugged and turned to the door. "But certainly we can come to some kind of... compromise?" He re-locked the door, then turned back and raised his eyebrows, beaming.

Harry chuckled, and the Brigadier shrugged. "Sounds good to me, Doctor," he said. "Anything to try and improve your sense of timing."

The Doctor crossed the room crossly, planted his hands on the desk on either side of the Brigadier's hips, and looked into his eyes. "I'm a Time Lord," he said, "and therefore, my sense of timing is by definition excellent."

He felt Harry's hands grip his hips and couldn't help smiling. "Oh, good," Harry said. "Finally, Doctor, a claim of yours we're able to _test._"

And then, the Doctor was always certain to clarify when he had to retell the story for an audience who was possibly not paying attention to all the finicky details, the three of them had sex.


End file.
